


Love in Riddle Manor

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Tomarry/Harrymort [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Tienes un poder que el Lord Oscuro no conoce. Amor<br/>¿Cómo puede un poco de Amor ayudarle a nuestro Niño-Que-Vivió favorito a ganar la guerra? ¿Y qué guerra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Riddle Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in Riddle Manor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67803) by shanagi95. 



> Traducción autorizada del fanfic **Love in Riddle Manor** de shanagi95.

Una mancha borrosa entró a la Mansión Riddle. Pero nadie en la casa lo notó. La mancha se movía demasiado rápido. Era como si la mancha usara súper velocidad, algo como eso era un raro regalo para un mago, y aun así, sólo podía ser usado por un tiempo muy corto.

Fue cuando llegó a la figura frontal de una muy imponente puerta cuando la mancha paró. En su lugar, ahora podemos ver cómo un hombre de cabello negro se endereza, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando con picardía.

El hombre murmuró un hechizo que abrió la puerta, un muy largo hechizo, que conste. La puerta crujió ligeramente y el hombre se deslizó rápidamente a la habitación.

El hombre, que fue conocido como el Niño-Que-Vivió, con las N, Q y V en mayúsculas, cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sí, Harry Potter, de hecho, era un genio y simplemente lo escondió en su tiempo en Hogwarts debido a ciertas razones que no le dirá a nadie, y el autor simplemente no las sabe.

Observó a la figura que estaba boquiabierto y en estado de shock debido a su apariencia.

La figura, llamada Lord Voldemort, se sentó en su cama con sus ropas de noche, como debería vestir en el horario que era. Había sentido algo extraño en las protecciones esa noche, despertándose a causa de eso. Estaba a punto de realizar un recorrido en torno a su casa antes de reanudar su sueño y, como resultado, parecía bastante soñoliento, pero eso no era lo que había llamado la atención del famoso Harry Potter, incluso pensaba que Voldemort era  _lindo_.

No, lo que había hecho que no pudiera apartar los ojos del Señor Oscuro, era el hecho de que  _él_  tenía nariz.

Voldemort, la serpiente bastarda, citando a Ronald Weasley, tenía una cara de serpiente que, desafortunadamente, incluía la nariz. Pero a lo que el supuesto salvador del Mundo Mágico se enfrentaba no era la cara de una serpiente, sino a la de cierto alumno de Slytherin.

Tom Riddle.

La incredulidad que mostró su rostro se esfumó y fue reemplazada por una confiada sonrisa.

—Bien, bien. ¿Quién está aquí? No sé qué has hecho para volver a tu viejo rostro, Tom. Al menos, no por ahora.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí,  _Potter_?— Tom Riddle gruñó, con un profundo ceño frundo en su rostro, pero por desgracia, no era tan poderoso como cuando su rostro era como una serpiente. No es que le afectara en algo a Harry. Pero este ceño, aunque en realidad parecía una mueca y no una mala cara, sólo hizo que algo en Harry despertara y se hiciera más grande.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry. Él ignoró la pregunta de Tom. —No es que me queje. Tu anterior rostro era bastante bueno, pero éste me gusta mucho más.

Tom farfulló. —Q-qué-

Puso su dedo índice en los labios de Tom, efectivamente, callándolo. —Hush— reprendió —no tienes que decir nada.

Tom abrió la boca, sin duda para quejarse de algo más, pero Harry no le dio ninguna oportunidad. Se le adelantó y cerró su boca sobra la de Tom, y entonces, el Señor Oscuro se quedó sin habla.

Harry puso todo lo que tenía en ese beso: su frustración, su pasión, su lujuria y lo más importante, su  _amor_.

Cuando se retiró, del Señor Oscuro no quedaba nada más que un montón de saliva y una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Bueno, supongo que la vieja cabra fue buena para algo después de todo. Realmente pude terminar esta guerra con amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Y sí, eso es todo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
